86th Field Artillery Regiment
The 86th Field Artillery Regiment is an field artillery regiment of the United States Army. History Lineage Constituted in the Regular Army as the 86th Field Artillery, allotted to the Fourth Corps Area, and assigned to the 8th Infantry Division (United States) 15 August 1927. :Relieved from the 8th Division 1 January 1929 Distinctive unit insignia * Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/16 inches (2.70 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules on a pile Or, between two lions rampant respecting each other of the last a shellburst Proper. Attached below the shield a Gold scroll inscribed “HIC MURUS AHENEUS” in base metal. * Symbolism The scarlet is for the Artillery. The gold pile is representative of the entering wedge driven into enemy territory by the fire of the organization, which is illustrated by the shellburst. The motto: “Hic Murus Aheneus” (This is a brazen wall), alludes to the “brazen wall formed by artillery barrage,” (i.e., “curtain of fire”). * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 251st Field Artillery Battalion on 24 February 1943. It was redesignated for the 206th Field Artillery Battalion on 17 March 1947. It was redesignated for the 124th Artillery Regiment on 18 July 1961. The insignia was redesignated for the 86th Artillery Regiment and amended to revise the symbolism on 2 October 1970. It was redesignated for the 86th Field Artillery Regiment on 11 July 1972. Coat of arms Blazon * Shield Gules on a pile Or, between two lions rampant respecting each other of the last a shellburst Proper. * Crest That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Vermont Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules a buck's head erased within a garland of pine all Proper. Motto HIC MURUS AHENEUS (This Is A Brazen Wall). Symbolism * Shield The scarlet is for the Artillery. The gold pile is representative of the entering wedge driven into enemy territory by the fire of the organization, which is illustrated by the shellburst. The motto: “Hic Murus Aheneus” (This is a brazen wall), alludes to the “brazen wall formed by artillery barrage,” (i.e., “curtain of fire”). * Crest The crest is that of the Vermont Army National Guard. Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 251st Field Artillery Battalion on 24 February 1943. It was redesignated for the 206th Field Artillery Battalion with the addition of the Vermont Army National Guard crest on 17 March 1947. It was redesignated for the 124th Artillery Regiment on 18 July 1961. The insignia was redesignated for the 86th Artillery Regiment and amended to revise the symbolism on 2 October 1970. It was redesignated for the 86th Field Artillery Regiment on 11 July 1972 Current configuration * 1st Battalion 86th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/1-86fa.htm * 2nd Battalion 86th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 86th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 86th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 5th Battalion 86th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 6th Battalion 86th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) See also * 33rd Infantry Division (United States) * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * U.S. Army Coast Artillery Corps * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References External links * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3462 * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm * http://www.waymarking.com/waymarks/WM84JA_Armory_of_the_124th_Field_Artillery_Chicago_IL 086